backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
May 15
May 15th is the 135th day of the year. Events *'1986, Thursday (Sometime after 12:00 PM)'Edna mentions to taking Einstein on his afternoon walk.: Marty and Doc return from 1931, where they discover that they have altered the timeline since they stopped Edna from burning down Hill Valley in 1876, and got her arrested. They discover Edna is married to Kid and are about to go into Doc's garage only to be visited by three future counterparts to Marty (Each with a different Delorean). **'8:07 AM': (Comic book version of the story) Marty and Jennifer are about to go out before the DeLorean shows up from August 18, 1931 on 12:31. Marty visits Edna Strickland to get a newspaper covering the events from that date and later prepares for a trip to August 17 of that year during 5:00 AM.Back to the Future: Citizen Brown #1 *'1986A, Thursday (8:32 a.m0':The time is shown if you look at "The Story So Far" before going to the door. Marty & Doc return from 1931 to find that they have arrived in an alternate timeline, where Hill Valley is ruled by the Tannen Crime family. They subsequently depart for 1931 once more. *'1986B, Thursday (2:15 p.m)': Marty returns from 1931, only to crash the DeLorean into a billboard, find that Doc has vanished, and that he is in, yet again, an alternate timeline.' '''This leads Marty to: **Convince an alternate Jennifer to help him out of the crashed DeLorean **Talk to several people about the alternate timeline **Do three things to get in trouble, in hopes of seeing Citizen Brown (Alternate Doc): ***Get caught with alternate Lorraine's flask ***Harbor Einstein ***Win Jennifer back from Leech (her boyfriend in 1986B), and kiss her in public **'4:10 p.m.: Marty has an interview with Citizen Brown, in hopes of convincing Brown that he is from alternate timeline, and that everything is messed up (ala, Brown should be a scientist, not a mayor). The interview is unsuccessful. **'4:30 p.m'George says 5:30, but the time shown on Story Thus Far shows you at the garage at 4:36 PM.: Alternate George cleans the playback heads of his tapes, and is attacked by a brain-washed alternate Biff shortly there-after. **'''5:03 p.m.: Marty confronts Biff, leading him to finding Edna's lair, where he fights a brain-washed Biff, and confronts Edna about what she's doing with the Citizen Plus Program. Citizen Brown finds them, and is furious with Edna, and is ashamed of what he has allowed to happen. This leads to Marty being able to convince him that he is telling the truth, and Brown agrees to go along with his plan. However, both Marty & Brown are soon captured by Edna. *'1986CMentioned if you look at the newspaper before saving Emmett on the clocktower in ''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions., Thursday': Homeless man dies in a car crash. *'1986DShown in the newspaper before Emmett's invention is presented. A close up is available if shown to the fake Jacques Douteux., Thursday': Emmett (who is an industrialist) and Edna Brown have divorced, with Edna displaying verbal abuse to him. Appearances *Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 5: OUTATIME'' *''Back to the Future'' (IDW Publishing) **''Back to the Future: Citizen Brown'' Reference Category:Dates